


Rules Are For Breaking

by sashanico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Comfort, Control, Curiosity, Family, Friendship, Is this even an AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Power Struggle, Rediscovering each other, Romance, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashanico/pseuds/sashanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Milton is the latest addition to La Casa De Ángelos, a place of good deeds where no rules apply except for a recent addition: Don't make contact with the Winchesters. When a very curious Castiel, along with some other members, decides to pry into this matter, he discovers a little bit too much about the truth of the world he resides in.<br/>A not-quite-AU fic and an extremely liberal way of looking at Castiel's time with Naomi in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Are For Breaking

           The residents of La Casa De Ángelos did not have rules to abide by until recently. It was an odd case in which the lack of rules in fact enforced the unspoken ones. They did not need to know the rules- They simply did what was right. No one wanted to get Naomi upset, whether it was out of respect for her or in fear of her.

 

           Castiel Milton was the latest and youngest addition to the community. He was the most promising in terms of what he was able to do, and Naomi was awfully pleased about her acquisition of him and about the shining future she saw for La Casa. In fact, she became busy planning for her and some of the older family members to do what they had always wanted to do: wipe the streets of the urchins of Los Diablos, the town's equivalent of the mafia. To her, Castiel was perhaps one of the most valuable in bringing this goal to completion, since he had known one of the prominent members of the gang. Rumors say that Meg Masters, the daughter of one of the Padres de la Area, actually fancied him quite a bit. This knowledge became one of Naomi's greatest secret weapons, filed away in her seemingly infinite memory for a later date. Castiel himself, of course, did not know of this, nor had the thought of Meg ever crossed his mind. That was a long time ago, and a choice he had made and was over with.

 

           If there was one thing that concerned Naomi greatly, it was not any petty member of Los Diablos. To her, the problems always came from the Winchesters. It was always the Winchesters, the self righteous Winchesters that try to rid the neighborhood of Los Diablos members and other things that go bump in the dark, that hindered her plans for the greater good. But since Castiel arrived within the confines of La Casa De Ángelos, her concerns quickly turned into paranoia, resulting in the creation of the first ever rule:: "No member of La Casa De Ángelos may ever speak to a Winchester."

 

           Castiel was born a curious being. So when he found out about the one and only rule, he naturally questioned the others about the creation of this particular decree. However, when prompted, any of the Ángelos would merely shake their head and refuse to answer, occasionally glancing at Gabriel, the broken one. "There must be something." Castiel reasoned. So he set out on his own to find the truth, occasionally sneaking into the filing cabinets and drawers in Naomi's office, looking for clues on the Winchesters, something that was denied to him time and time again.

 

           Castiel was later discovered by Samandriel and Balthazar when he chose to break in and look for clues while Naomi was out with Esper and Ion. The two Ángelos were the ones assigned to looking after Gabriel, and therefore had no other duty. This freed the chunk of their time to do their business while Gabriel slept during his sugar induced crash comas. "Castiel," Samandriel called out, his voice frantic and yet oddly soothing. "Castiel, you can't go through with this every time she goes out."

 

           "Cassie," Balthazar also chimed in. "rules exist for a good reason, don't you think?" He waved Castiel over as if one would in order to coax a scared animal. "You can't discover the truth if you so continue to be as reckless as this. Don't you have a head resting on that neck of yours?"

 

           With an exasperated sigh, Castiel tidied up the office and walked out, much to the relief of Samandriel and Balthazar. "So?" Castiel demanded them. "Tell me what you know about the Winchesters. Why the rule? Why the secrecy?" He stared down both of the Ángelos, which was impressive, considering that he was the newest and the least influential in the house.

 

           "It's... not something that I can describe, exactly." Samandriel finally managed to say after some pause. "The Winchesters, they're not really normal."

 

           "He's trying to be mysterious and vague, but he's got a point." Balthazar agreed, clapping a hand on Samandriel's back and causing him to twitch nervously. "To really find out, you'd have to talk to one of them," He explained further, scratching the stubble on his chin.

 

           "But that is against the rule, am I right?" Castiel asked cautiously, suspicious of the two that were now suggesting that he break the rule. "If I do go through with this, I am liable to be punished if I am caught."

 

           Balthazar shrugged, putting on an innocent face. "Your choice, really. You can either choose to continue to stew in secrecy like this and complain about what you don't know, or-" His expression saddened. "Or you can choose to try breaking the rule for once and hope that you make it through in one piece." He clasped his hands behind his back. "Did you know that's what happened to Gabriel?" He was in a sorry state when he came in. Guess what he did? Got too close to Sam Winchester, that's what."

 

           "And if I choose the same thing? What would happen to me?" Castiel's blue eyes twinkled, now interested and curious despite the risks. Since his arrival at La Casa De Ángelos, he was constantly cooped up in the house and had recently just begun to feel rather dull.

 

           Balthazar smiled, an immeasurable sorrow seeping into his voice as he fondly gazed upon Castiel's excited face. "I guess, Brother, that's for you to find out for yourself."

 

**Author's Note:**

> so if any of you are following my Pacific Rim!AU SPN fic, I'll have you know that won't be impacted AT ALL by this.  
> *instantly regrets starting on this fic*  
> I'll try to update this once a week, which will carry me up to SE9's premiere.


End file.
